Mi árbol de Cerezos
by Kyazain-dono
Summary: Kaoru, una joven historiadora que vive en la época actual es transportada al antiguo japón. Allí conocerá al rey Hiko y su hijo Kenshin, se librará una batalla entre monstruos y dioses. En el trancurso del tiempo ambos jóvenes se enamoran. Reviews please.
1. Este no es mi mundo

Nota de autora: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha. Sólo algunos que he inventado y la historia.

Estos "" son pensamientos.

Primer capítulo:

_Este no es mi mundo_

Kaoru Kamiya, ese era el nombre de la joven que se encontraba entre miles de papeles, libros mapas, notas y muchísimas cosas más que comprobaban que en la época antigua existieron deferentes sucesos. Pero esos hechos no los podía comprobar por sí misma, por más que ella estudiara y sacara sus propias conclusiones, nadie le creería que en ese entonces existían organizaciones con poderes; para bien o para mal en el antiguo Japón.

Agotada por el estudio y la falta de descanso. Kaoru se echo hacia atrás haciendo que su silla rechinara; mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el apoya brazos de ésta.

Ella se encontraba en la oficina de su casa, ya que esa era la misma que la del padre. Kaoru luego de que su padre falleciera, se quedó con la casa porque era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ambos padre.

La pelinegra era una historiadora al igual que lo fue su padre, y apenas había comenzado a enseñar en la universidad más famosa de todo Tokio, aunque le había costado demasiado ingresar en ésta. Kaoru tenía que estudiar lo más que su cerebro le permitiese. Porque ella no era una conformista, por más que estuviera en esa universidad comprobaría su teoría sobre el antiguo Japón, y le demostraría que los demás historiadores estaban equivocados. Pero cómo hacerlo, sí sacando ella misma conclusiones y demás cosas, nadie le creería. Por más que ella quisiera, no la verían como un genio porque era una simple principiante.

La casa se encontraba a obscuras, menos la oficina; que era ahí donde la niña de apenas 25 años trataba de ver cómo podría mostrar su teoría sin que otras personas lo tomaran a mal.

Dejando los libros y papeles aún lado; la pelinegra miraba hacia la luna, ya que tenía un gran ventanal a su espalda y girando su silla para ese lado, podía apreciar la magnífica noche estrellada. Los ojos azules de la muchacha estaban algo hinchados por el cansancio y el frío. Pero a la joven no le importaba; ella tenía que seguir estudiando, pero por tan sólo un momento dejó los libros aún lado y enfocó su vista hacia el árbol de cerezos, que tenía en su hermoso jardín. Ese árbol estaba ahí desde que ella tenía memoria, y cada vez que lo observaba; recordaba la historia que le contaba su padre cuando ella era apenas una niña.

_**Flash Back **_

-Mí Kaoru… ven – decía el padre de ésta abriendo sus brazos de par en par para abrazar a su hija.

Kaoru tenía sólo 3 años, y miraba a su padre desde la cama. Al escuchar la voz de éste, se levantó de ella y se acercó a la silla donde el hombre la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Alzó ambos brazos en señal de que la levantase, ya que ella era muy pequeña para llegar a las piernas de su padre. Kamiya con una dulce sonrisa la alzó y la dejó sentada sobre sus piernas, y fuertemente la abrazó. Ella le correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Kaoru – dijo éste luego de unos minutos haciendo que la pequeña se separara del pecho de su padre para poder verla a los ojos.

Kaoru sólo lo miró con un gran encanto. Su madre había fallecido en el parto y desde ese entonces su padre la había cuidado y protegido.

-Escucha Kaoru… te voy a contar una magnífica historia que me contaba mi abuela cuando tenía la misma edad que tú – le decía mientras hamacaba su silla con la pequeña arriba.

-Mira por la ventana – dijo éste señalándole el gran árbol de cerezos. Kaoru obedeció a su padre y observo hacia el jardín hasta llegar al increíble árbol. - Ese árbol es mágico – dijo éste causando una expresión de asombro en la niña. - El árbol viene de varias generaciones y en cada una de ellas se decía que el árbol te transportaba a donde tú quisieras… - hablaba el señor Kamiya viendo como su hija lo miraba embelesada - … si pides un deseo con un corazón sincero y humilde, el árbol de Sakura te lo concederá sin ningún costo. – la pequeña lo seguí observaba con gran asombro y veía la expresión de amor en los ojos de su padre mirando al árbol. De seguro que su padre sabía de algo con aquel árbol. Esa historia era grandiosa para la pequeña Kaoru y ella creía en las palabras de su padre, pero con el paso de los años; el señor Kamiya murió y la pequeña Kaoru perdió toda esperanza.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

La pelinegra tenía los ojos lagrimosos, siempre que observaba el árbol de cerezos lloraba por la pérdida de su padre. Porque recordaba como la amaba y protegía de todo. Llena de angustia, la joven desvió la vista de aquel árbol para enfocarse nuevamente en el estudio.

- "siempre me pasa lo mismo" – se dijo a sí misma.

Luego de algunas horas más de estudio, Kaoru se dispuso a llegar a su habitación para descansar las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de comenzar nuevamente con su rutina.

Las horas pasaron y el sol comenzó a hacer su aparición para desgracias de cierta pelinegra.

-Ring, ring, ring – se oyó el molesto sonido del despertador.

Kaoru comenzó a despertar de apoco; las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido y ella aún no podía abrir por completo los ojos. Estaba agotadísima, y tenía que volver al trabajo nuevamente.

- Ya… ¡cállate! – dijo esto estirando su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar el aparato a pilas.

Ya eran las 6:00 am y aún no conseguía despertarse. Luego de unos minutos más dentro de la cama, la joven se repuso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse. Después se vistió y desayunó algo, y ya lista se subió a su lindo Porsche negro y emprendió el viaje.

-Qué frío hace… tuve que haberme puesto algo más abrigado, pero yo soy tan tonta – se dijo por traer puesta una pollera de vestir negra un poco más arriba de las rodillas, acompañado por una camisa azul y un saco también de vestir del mismo color que la pollera; también unas botas de gamuza negras taco aguja llegando casi a las rodillas. Se veía muy hermosa, ella siempre se arreglaba y maquillaba pero estás vez no se maquillo, sólo se peinó y dejó su cabello suelto, para que el viento jugase con él.

Ya en la universidad, Kaoru se dirigió a su salón; aún era temprano asique comenzó a repasar lo que iba a enseñar esa mañana. Como buena profesora de historia debía hacerlo de la mejor forma posible, para que sus alumnos no se aburriesen.

El timbre del instituto sonó, ya eran las 7:45 am y los alumnos no tardarían en ingresar al salón.

-Buenos días – decía cierta pelinegra mientras los alumnos entraban a la clase.

-Buenos días profesora Kamiya – le devolvió algunos de los presentes con gran sonrisa. Realmente disfrutaban mucho de la clase de la señorita Kaoru; ella le ponía cierto humor al estudio.

-Hoy hablaremos de la era Meiji – dijo ésta una vez que todos hayan tomado asiento.

-Qué bueno – decían algunos que otro de los integrantes de la clase.

Kaoru sonrió para sus adentros, estaba más que satisfecha de que ellos disfrutaran tanto la clase como ella lo hacía.

Las horas transcurrieron y había llegado la hora del receso, y Kaoru no lo desaprovecharía para nada.

-Señorita Kamiya – llamó un hombre a espaldas de la joven. La aludida se volteo en dirección del llamado.

-Si Mesishiry – dijo ésta dirigiéndose al joven.

-El director le llama – respondió una vez frente a la muchacha.

-Si… ya estoy en camino – dijo ésta caminando hacia la oficina del director.

- Toc, toc – golpeó la puerta una vez que hubo llegado.

-Adelante – se oyó una voz fina desde el interior del cuarto.

-Permiso – respondió la ojiazul mientras ingresaba al interior de éste. - ¿me llamaba Señor Seta? – preguntó Kaoru algo extrañada.

-Si Kamiya - le dijo el director desde su silla apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio –por favor tome asiento – ofreció con una voz bastante seria, algo que preocupó a Kaoru.

La muchacha sólo asintió y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al director.

-Señorita Kamiya… usted sabe que yo la dejé ingresar en este instituto con la condición de que me hiciera un proyecto sobre el antiguo Japón – hablaba el hombre mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, y no mostrándole interés a la joven que tenía en frente.

-Si señor per… -

-Nada de peros… señorita Kamiya… ya le di demasiadas oportunidades y además le he dado un manual para la enseñanza de los alumnos; pero me encuentro con que ellos hablan en sus descansos "que tan divertida estuvo su clase…" – le dijo causando un sentimiento de angustia en la mujer que ya se imaginaba lo que vendría.

-Si señor Seta pero deme más tiempo, yo le tendré preparado el proyecto para el mes próximo y así…-

-Y así nada Kamiya, yo ya no toleraré este comportamiento. Le di más oportunidades que a otros profesores, pero aún así no hace lo que yo le he pedido – volvió a interrumpirla – le pediré que por favor deje el manual sobre mi escritorio y que se lleve sus cosas de su oficina – y dicho esto el joven Seta se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola para que la joven abandonara el edificio.

Kaoru no podían creer lo que acababa de decir aquel hombre; en realidad la había despedido y ella no podía pensar con claridad. Soujiro era el único que había confiado en ella y le creía sobre la teoría del antiguo Japón; pero eso ahora había quedado en el pasado.

Kaoru se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de retirarse hablaría con él para que no la despidiera; aquel hombre era el que le había conseguido una entrevista con la prensa de historiadores y dado su apoyo años antes.

-Señor… Soujiro… yo; por favor no me haga esto ahora. Usted me ha conseguido una entrevista con la prensa de historiadores para que yo mostrara mi proyecto sobre mi teoría… pero… ahora usted… no puede hacerme esto - hablaba Kaoru muy bajo y con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento señorita Kaoru… pero no puedo darle más tiempo – le respondió éste mirándole el cabello, ya que ésta miraba hacia el suelo y no le permitía que Soujiro le mirara a los ojos.

-Pero señ… - no pudo completar la frase porque algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la joven.

- Kaoru – dijo éste con algo de pena; quería abrazarla pero sabía que si hacía eso cambiaría de opinión, asique simplemente se limitó a seguir sujetando el picaporte de la puerta.

Kaoru hiso una reverencia y salió corriendo a todo prisa hasta llegar a su oficina para cerrar la puerta tras ella y morirse en llanto.

Pasaron algunas horas y Kaoru guardaba todos sus libros, mapas y todas las cosas que tenía en la oficina en una caja. Estaba más que decepcionada, no podía creer lo que Soujiro Seta le dijo; simplemente no podía. Luego de haber guardado todo, pasó por la oficina del director a recibir el cheque que éste le dijo que le daría por el tiempo trabajado.

Kaoru dudó unos segundos antes de entrar a la oficina del director, pero se llenó de valor y entró haciendo antes una reverencia.

- Pasa… Kaoru – dijo el director Soujiro nuevamente sentado en su silla.

-Toma – le dijo el hombre extendiéndole un sobre una vez que ésta quedara en frente de él.

Kaoru simplemente se acercó y tomó el sobre, hiso otra reverencia y sin decir nada se marchó.

Ya en su automóvil se dirigió a su casa. Estaba destruida pero no lloraría, ya había llorado bastante en la oficina y si su padre la viera en ese estado, seguramente le diría que sea fuerte, que mucha gente sufre y debería seguir adelante. Al recordar esas palabras, con una sonrisa se dijo… - "a empezar de nuevo" – y partió rumbo a casa.

Al llegar comenzó a ordenar todas las cosas de la oficina a la biblioteca que tenía en su propia oficina, tratando de no pensar en lo que había sucedido; asique sólo ordenó por muchas horas hasta que llegó la noche.

-21:36 pm – dijo al mirar el reloj de su escritorio – por lo menos podré dormir hasta tarde…jajá- se reía irónicamente. De repente se oyó la música de su celular. Kaoru lo miró y contestó.

-¿Si? – dijo al responder al llamado.

- Hola Kaoru… - habló una voz muy conocida y al mismo tiempo triste del otro lado de la línea.

Kaoru se detuvo antes de responder… ese no podía ser su amigo, sonaba demasiado mal para una persona tan centrada como era el señor Aoshi.

-Aoshi… ¿eres tú? – preguntó al sentir tristeza por parte de su amigo de toda la vida.

- Ss.… si Kaoru… soy yo. Escúchame, pasó algo terrible… la abuela… - hiso una pausa para respirar profundo antes de seguir con aquella explicación.

Aoshi al igual que Kaoru, le decían abuela a una vieja amiga de ambas madre de estos; ya que ellos de chicos fueron grandes amigos y la "abuela" había cuidado de ellos como si fueran sus nietos de sangre.

- Aoshi… ¿te encuentras bien, qué le pasó a la abuela? Háblame – le habló muy desesperada al notar el silencio en su amigo.

- Si Kao… me encuentro bien… - respondió con su voz grave y gruesa – la abuela… la abuela falleció esta mañana… lo siento amiga por no avistarte antes – dijo esto último con la voz quebrada y fingiendo una sonrisa aunque ella no lo pidiera ver, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro. En la línea no se oyó una sola palabra, ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio compartiendo su pena.

Kaoru cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos, impidiendo dejar escapar un gemido de dolor, angustia, desesperación y temor.

-Kaoru… yo… yo… - trataba inútilmente de articular palabras el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas –yo… nos vemos… otro… otro día… mi cielo – y así la comunicación de ambos jóvenes se cortó.

Kaoru seguía con su mismo semblante, no podía volver a la realidad… no quería.

-"la abuela… a muerto… y yo… y yo no estuve en su último aliento" – pensaba Kaoru dejando escapar el teléfono de su mano que temblaba sin reparo. –"primero… pierdo el trabajo… y mi entrevista… y ahora… ahora a mi abuela…" – y sin decir una palabra más, la joven Kamiya corrió hacia el ventanal de su oficina para salir al jardín; tenía que tomar aire, despejar su mente y alma. -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – se culpaba por no estar ahí en un momento tan importante como ese.

El viento golpeaba muy fuerte y el frío cada vez se intensificaba más; pero a la muchacha de cabellos como la noche no le interesaba, aunque en esos momentos traía su ropa del trabajo, ella no se designó a entrar a la casa. Las lágrimas cada vez corría más y más, no importaba cuantas veces se las secara seguirían saliendo impidiéndole la visión.

Una brisa extraña envolvió a Kaoru, haciendo que ésta reaccionara llevando su vista hacia el árbol de cerezos. Parecía como si éste la llamara. La joven llevó sus pasos como si la hipnotizara hacia éste, y con la mirada hecha agua; se dejó caer lentamente sobre el tronco de este, apoyando su espalda y flexionando sus rodillas, se las cubrió con ambas manos hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas y comenzó a llorar sin sonido.

En ese momento era en el que más necesitaba un fuerte abrazo de su padre. Realmente deseaba muchas cosas; recuperar su trabajo, que la abuela la abrasase y le dijera que todo estaba bien y que ella seguiría cuidándola, y que le dieran otra oportunidad para finalizar el proyecto.

-Papá… ¿dónde estás… por qué no me proteges y dices que todo es un sueño y que me amas?... por favor… sostenme en tus fuertes brazos y déjame descansar en tu regazo… dime que cuando termine esta pesadilla no te volverás a ir…. Abrázame… por favor – decía con la voz entrecortada y como si fuera una niña pequeña. De pronto una briza muy fuerte volvió a envolver a la joven por completo, y mariposas de colores revoloteaban sobre ella sin que ésta lo notara; ya que su cabeza se encontraba entre ambas rodillas. La briza se hiso más fuerte, logrando revolver el cabello suelto de Kaoru.

- Sólo corazones humildes… - se escuchó una voz perdida en el frío viento, como un susurro que la joven no pudo oír – los deseos más sinceros… - se seguía oyendo el susurro – las vías que separan la vida de la muerte… el pasado, el presente y el futuro… todo eso para ti mi niña… se desvanecerá – dejo la voz de una dulce mujer; una vez que estas palabras hayan concluido, Kaoru comenzó de apoco a desaparecer dejándola inconsciente.

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, se oía la corriente del río, las hojas de los árboles chocando unas con otras y una briza muy cálida se dejaba apreciar en el hermoso ambiente. Esa mañana los rayos del sol quisieron reposar sobre el durmiente rostro de una hermosa pelinegra que yacía en el fresco pasto recostada. Kaoru podía apreciar la cálida briza golpear su rostro despertándola de apoco. Abrió sus ojos de océanos y cerrándolos al instante para acostumbrarse al gran brillo del sol miró hacia el cielo.

Kaoru dio un gran bostezo y al ver que se había quedado dormida a la intemperie, se repuso rápidamente mirando al árbol de cerezos de frente.

- Parece que me quedé dormida aquí – dijo una vez levantada – que raro… no tuve tanto frío – se decía observando más de cerca el árbol notando que éste tenía más vida que la noche anterior – bueno será mejor que entre a la casa si no quiero pescar un resfrío – y volteándose para ingresar al hogar; lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

Era un hermoso paisaje; el río, los árboles, algunos animales saltando de aquí para allá y todo era verde.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – se decía mientras volteaba para todas direcciones buscando su casa o algo parecido.

Ese obviamente no era su jardín, pero ese si era su árbol y ella lo reconocía perfectamente. Muy asustada dejó caer nuevamente su cuerpo en el fresco pasto. No comprendía en dónde se encontraba.

A lo lejos se oyó unos pasos de caballo, como si varios de éstos se estuvieran acercando a ella. Rápidamente llevó su vista hacia donde provenía el sonido y abriendo ambos ojos como platos, observó como una gran cantidad de hombres montados a caballo se aproximaban a ella vestidos de guerreros de la era Meiji. Kaoru cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se repuso rápidamente y comenzó a huir de los hombres a caballos en dirección contraria. Pero le era imposible correr con aquellas botas, que aún traía del día anterior. Los guerreros fácilmente la alcanzaron y la rodearon como cual conejo entre una manada de lobos. Kaoru estaba desesperada, respiraba muy agitadamente y miraba entre los hombre para ver si había algún hueco por donde escapar. Sabía que eso no era un sueño y su casa no se encontraba cerca; pero lo que más le extraño fue el que el árbol de cerezos se encontrara en ese lugar.

Los hombres cada vez se aproximaban más a la pobre muchacha causando desesperación en ella peor que antes. Uno de los hombres que aparentemente era el líder, cogió su lanza y el reposo en el frágil cuello de la joven logrando que ésta quedara más dura que una escultura de hielo.

-¿Quién sois vos? – le pregunto éste mirándola de arriba abajo por las extrañas vestimentas que ésta traía puestas.

Kaoru frunció el ceño notablemente; el vocabulario que usaba ese hombre le era similar a la época antigua. Pero Kaoru no le pudo responder porque estaba más que sorprendida; su cerebro estaba trabajando más de lo debido sacando conclusiones de su aparición en ese extraño lugar.

-"Tal vez… sea una visión ó ilusión…" – pensaba mientras examinaba las ropas de los soldados.

-¿Podéis responderos? – volvió a preguntar el guerrero al no obtener respuesta alguna de la extraña joven.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio, no sabía si responder o qué responder. Se encontraba demasiado asustada como para hablar con aquel extraño. Volvió a examinar al joven y luego observó a lo lejos el árbol de cerezos sin decir una sola palabra.

-Tenéis que acompañaros jovencita – dijo éste bajando del caballo dirigiéndose a la joven.

Kaoru atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás al ver nuevamente la a cercanía del joven, pero al instante chocó con unos de los guerreros que se encontraba a sus espaldas. El hombre cogió rápidamente los brazos de Kaoru para amarrarlos con una soga; pero Kaoru al verse indefensa intentó soltarse pero le fue inútil porque otros soldados bajaron de sus caballos para impedirle escapar.

-"Hay no… ¿qué aré ahora? – se dijo mientras era amarrada con una cuerda en las muñecas y tobillos.

Una vez que la hayan amarrado bien, el hombre cogió por la cintura a la joven para subirla al caballo. Kaoru no opuso resistencia alguna, no deseaba morir en un lugar como ese, asique simplemente se dejó guiar por el hombre. Una vez en el caballo, el joven montó también colocándose detrás de la muchacha causando un escalofrío en la piel de Kaoru.

El guerrero observó la espalda de la joven y luego hiso un sonido con su lengua para que el caballo comenzara a galopar. Kaoru no sabía qué hacer, aquel muchacho estaba a sus espaldas y con los brazos cogiendo las amarras del caballo, le era imposible saltar del caballo.

Kaoru volteó un poco su rostro para poder observar al guerrero más de cerca; éste la miró a los ojos con mirada fría y seria, parecía que no estaba feliz de su trabajo y Kaoru de eso se dio cuenta.

Los ojos del hombre eran marrones, su cabello era exactamente del mismo color sólo que un poco más opaco y algo revuelto por el viento, y por último una cinta roja rodeaba su frente pero sin cubrirle los ojos. Era un hombre bastante grande y alto.

Kaoru luego de realizar su observación dirigió su vista al frente viendo a lo lejos un inmenso palacio, replete de guerreros y otros señores.

-"¿En dónde me he metido?" – se dijo al imaginarse siendo degollada por todos esos guereros… realmente ese iba a ser un gran espectáculo.

Kaoru pensó en la posibilidad de poder vivir si era amable con aquel joven de mirada fría, asique fingiría inocencia y así la dejarían libre.

-Ka… Kaoru Kamiya… - dijo ésta al hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Éste la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que la mujer hablara y mucho menos que le dijera su nombre; asique sólo la observo por unos minutos su espalda ya que él se encontraba detrás de ella y no podía verle los ojos.

-Sanosuke Sagara – respondió éste como devolviéndole el saludo sorprendiendo ahora a Kaoru. Ésta volteó la cabeza y lo observó nuevamente, él sólo le hiso una señal con su cabeza para que ésta fijara su vista en el frente para que se diera cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

Primero bajó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia a los presentes, y luego ayudó a bajar a la muchacha del caballo y se dirigieron al interior del palacio.

Kaoru observaba todo con asombro, no podía creer que estuviera en un palacio real y de la antigüedad. Si su padre estuviera con ella de seguro lloraría. Ese era unos de los pensamientos de la joven mientras era guiada por el guerrero Sagara.

-Mirad – le dijo el hombre luego de que entraron al palacio y caminaran por un largo tiempo por los inmensos pasillos del lugar.

Llegaron a unas inmensas puertas que éstas tenían tallados en oro por todo el marco de ésta; los dibujos eran hombres montados en gigantes bestias luchando contra otros seres, similares a brujos o magos; cosa que dejó impactada a Kaoru.

-"Mi teoría…será cierta"- se dijo mientras veía como el joven Sagara se dirigía nuevamente a ella.

-Veréis al rey y le diréis qué os hacéis aquí – le dijo esperando una respuesta de parte de la joven, cosa que ella sólo asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Estaba emocionada… nunca imaginó poder ver algún día a un rey… pero… qué clase de rey sería, eso debía descubrirlo.

-Bien – y dicho esto las inmensas puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver una gigantesca habitación de ceremonias muy bien decorada. Había suvenires hechos en oro, el suelo tenía una alfombra roja en línea recta; que ésta llegaba a los 100 m hasta unas 10 pequeñas escaleras y luego de éstas había un gran trono. Todo era en oro y los dibujos de éste eran de reyes; en él reposaba un hombre muy bien parecido, era corpulento y su mirada reflejaba seguridad; en su cabeza le adornaba una hermosa corona de diamantes y otras piedras preciosas. Sin duda ese era el rey.

Sanosuke cogió del brazo a Kaoru para que ambos pudieran ingresar en la habitación y caminaran hasta que comenzaran las 10 pequeñas escaleras. Se arrodilló en forma de reverencia e hiso que ésta hiciera lo mismo y con el rostro hacia el suelo.

Kaoru sabía que ya no era tiempo de maravillarse y que ahora se encontraba frente a un rey que de seguro ordenaría que le rebanasen la cabeza. Sería mejor tenerle respeto.

El hombre que descansaba en el trono miró fijamente a la muchacha, sabía que era extranjera por las extrañas ropas que traía.

-Su majestad – dejo Sanosuke una vez de rodillas.

Hiko que era el rey, observó a ambos jóvenes. Se puso de pie y dijo en voz alta.

-¿A qué os debo vuestra visita? – habló aquel hombre con voz autoritaria y muy varonil.

Aún de rodillas y con el rostro en el suelo, el guerrero dijo:

-Su majestad… he venido aquí a decidle que os eh encontrado a esta mujer que aparentemente es una forajida… - dijo con sumo respeto, cosa que dejó a Kaoru muy preocupada de que ella metiera la pata.

Hiko escuchó las palabras del guerrero detenidamente y luego habló dirigiéndose a Kaoru.

-¿Cómo os llamáis? – preguntó a la pelinegra. Kaoru sabía que debía responderle con respeto y sin levantar su rostro.

-Me llamo… -

-Su majestad… ella se llama Kaoru Kamiya… - respondió rápidamente el guerrero interrumpiendo a la joven. Kaoru no dijo nada, sólo se quedó con su rostro en el suelo y cerrando muy fuertemente los ojos.

Hiko volvió a llevar su mirada a la joven y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El rey comenzó a descender por las escaleras hasta quedar frente a ambos jóvenes, logrando que éstos se pusieran nerviosos por la cercanía del rey, más que nada a Kaoru.

-Levantaos – dijo el rey Himura.

Sanosuke rápidamente se puso de pie y ayudó a la joven. Hiko miró a Sanosuke con una sonrisa, y éste comprendió que debería dejar que la joven respondiera las preguntas por su cuenta. Luego observó a la joven nuevamente pero no podía mirarle al rostro ya que ésta no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Hiko al ver que la joven no se designaría a mirarle; con una de sus manos cogió el rostro de la muchacha haciendo que ésta lo mirarla con asombro y miedo. El hombre al verla a la cara, quedó asombrado. Los ojos de esa joven eran hermosos, "azules cuál color del mar"… - pensó Hiko girando el rostro de Kaoru para observarla mejor.

Kaoru lo miraba con demasiado miedo, el rey le sostenía el rostro y ella no sabía por qué, de seguro era para venderla como esclava o hacerla su mujer… esos eran algunos de los pensamientos de nuestra joven. Pero Hiko no tenía nada de eso en mente, sino todo lo contrario, la miraba embelesado era demasiada belleza para una sola mujer.

-"Es preciosa… esos ojos se me hacen familiares" – se dijo Hiko observándola más de cerca logrando asustar más a ésta y haciendo que Kaoru retrocediera un poco. El rey se dio cuenta de su cercanía y comprendió lo asustada que se encontraba la pobre joven.

Sanosuke sólo observaba la escena en silencio. Hiko volvió a mirar a la joven y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa para que ella supiera que él no tenía intensiones de hacerle daño. Kaoru al ver la hermosa sonrisa que el rey le brindó, se relajó un poco.

-¿Quién sois vos, de dónde provienes? – preguntó a la joven Kamiya.

Kaoru tragó saliva, cómo le diría… si ni siquiera ella sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Kaoru sólo agachó la cabeza para evitar mirarle, éste aún sostenía su mentón impidiendo perderle de vista.

-No… no lo sé… su majestad – respondió Kaoru dejando a ambos muchachos sorprendidos.

-Mmm… ¿no lo sabéis? – preguntó Hiko más que para Kaoru, para él.

Kamiya asintió. Hiko se masajeó la barbilla pensando qué podría hacer con aquella mujer; le resultaba demasiada familiar y no podía descifrar de dónde ó en quién había vistos esos ojos anteriormente. De pronto una idea surgió en su cabeza y sin decir más del asunto la pondría en práctica.

-De acuerdo, no os preocupéis… - dijo éste.

Sanosuke lo miró interrogativamente. Hiko se volvió a la joven y preguntó nuevamente:

-¿Tenéis dónde quedaros? – Kaoru no sabía qué decir, aquel rey le era muy amable y ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra casi; una enorme sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la joven y esto no paso desapercibido por los dos hombres presentes.

-No… su majestad – respondió algo apenada.

-De acuerdo… os quedaréis aquí… seréis mi sirvienta personal – dijo esto haciendo que a Kaoru le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda… "¿sirvienta personal?" – pensó Kaoru arqueando ambas cejas. – Sagara – llamó el rey.

-¿Si? Su majestad – dijo al lado del hombre.

-Llevaos a esta jovencilla a alguna habitación del palacio para que os descanséis. Y más tarde os interrogaré – dijo Hiko dándose media vuelta para sentarse nuevamente en su trono.

-Si… su majestad – luego de esto realizó otra reverencia haciendo que la joven lo imitara y se alejó de la habitación mientras llevaba a Kaoru con él.

Hiko se sentó nuevamente en el trono algo pensativo, esos ojos azules ya los había visto antes. Tan profundos como el océano… pero no recordaba de quién. De repente recordó – "Su majestad… se llama Kaoru Kamiya" – eso era "Kamiya". Esa joven tenía el mismo apellido que aquel hombre de ojos de mar. Si lo había recordado… ¿podría aquella mujer tener alguna conexión con ese hombre? Eso lo averiguaría y muy pronto.

-Me parece que muy seguido la gente se pierde por medio del árbol de cerezos – dijo esto último con una sonrisa y con el vocabulario que utilizaba la joven Kamiya.

Hiko había conocido a Kamiya por accidente, había sido un gran hombre para el rey Himura, pero no todos los buenos amigos duran para toda la vida. Habían llegado a ser grandes amigos, aunque él debía mantenerse al margen ya que era un rey y Kamiya un simple forastero. Pero de todos modos lo estimaba mucho.

-"Bienvenida a mi palacio Kaoru… hija del guerrero Kamiya… parece que después de todo cumplirás la promesa que me has hecho amigo" – y dicho esto abozo una gran sonrisa. La verdad estaba muy feliz… Kaoru sería la esposa de su hijo, tal como lo prometió Kamiya y así sería y él se encargaría de que eso se cumpliera.


	2. Kaoru Kamiya Kenshin Himura, un placer

Nota de autora: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha. Sólo algunos que he inventado y la historia.

Agradecimientos: Para todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y me alientan para poder proseguir con esta historia. Les agradezco de corazón, y aquí va el segundo capítulo… ¡Disfrútenlo!

Estos "" son pensamientos.

Segundo capítulo:

-Kaoru Kamiya –

-Kenshin Himura, un placer- 

Kaoru observaba todo a su alrededor. Cada rincón, cada esquina del palacio sin perderse un solo detalle. Había esculturas hechas en oro, plata y piedra; cosa que le fascinaba a la pelinegra y le daba a éste un toque majestuoso de todos los ángulos que uno lo viese.

Llevó su vista al frente una vez de haber contemplado los pasillos por donde ella, ahora recorría. Adelante había varias habitaciones, que de seguro una de ellas sería la suya; y no se equivocó. De pronto el guerrero Sagara, que era él el que la estaba guiando, paró en seco para dirigirse a la joven pelinegra detrás suyo.

-Ésta será vuestros aposentos – le dijo abriendo una puerta frente a la muchacha.

Kaoru miró un instante al joven delante de ella y éste le devolvió la mirada arqueando una de sus cejas. Luego miró hacia la habitación y con paso lento, ingresó al interior de ésta.

La habitación era realmente hermosa, las paredes estaban forradas con papiros color del sol, el suelo estaba alfombrado con una tela negra, las ventanas y puertas eran corredizas algo transparente de un suave color naranja; y una gran cama en el centro de ésta con delicadas telas haciendo contraste con el resto de la habitación. Todo hacía juego y Kaoru quedó boquiabierta; no podía creer que un cuarto tan delicado e elegante, fuera para ella.

Sanosuke, que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta; la observaba algo extrañado, no podía imaginarse que tan maravillada se encontraba la joven. Para él le resultaba todo demasiado normal, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la vida de lujo y él era sólo un guerrero.

Kaoru se dio la media vuelta para observar al joven que se encontraba a espaldas de ella.

-¿Esto… esto es para… mí? – cuestionó al muchacho, porque en realidad ella necesitaba confirmarlo bien antes de tirarse como loca sobre la cama.

Éste dio una media sonrisa; no podía creer la actitud de esa mujer, parecía una niña pequeña. Todo lo miraba con asombro y decía la palabra "wow" en cada momento, él realmente no lo comprendía pero de todas formas le resultaba gracioso.

-Si… ya os he dicho anteriormente – respondió con una sonrisa – por ahora descansáis… os llamaré cuando el baño éste listo – y dicho esto el joven abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kaoru aguardó hasta que el guerrero saliera del cuarto y una vez que éste se hubo retirado, la joven se recostó sobre la cama para descansar; se encontraba más que exhausta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelinegra ya no se encontraba consciente.

_En otra parte del palacio_

Un hombre de cabello tan fino como un hilo y negro como la noche, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su adorado palacio. Se dirigía a una habitación en espacial; al llegar a ésta, paró frente a la puerta y sus pensamientos se descontrolaron en su mente. No sabía qué hacer con la enfermedad de su hijo, cada vez empeoraba más y no importaba cuántos médicos le tratasen, el chico no mejoraba.

-"Hay amigo mío… tú eras el único que pudo haberle salvado la vida a Kenshin… pero qué cosas digo, si él aún no ha muerto…" – pensó refiriéndose a Kenshin.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se repuso de sus pensamientos, se puso firme y con una gran sonrisa ingresó a la habitación.

Un hombre de cabellos color del fuego y una blanca y suave piel, se hallaba recostado en una gran cama con ambos ojos cerrados. Hiko contempló por un largo tiempo a su querido hijo, y sus pensamientos lo abrumaron; quería mucho a su hijo y anhelaba la felicidad de éste sin importar qué. Kenshin sintió la presencia de su padre en la entrada de la habitación, abrió sus ojos dejando apreciar el atardecer en ellos y giró su rostro en dirección a éste para dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Hiko le miró con tristeza, podía leer la expresión de dolor en esa mirada, odiaba tener que ver a su hijo tan vulnerable.

Kenshin luego de mirar a su padre, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana que tenía al lado de su cama, y con su mano derecha la llevó hacia el marco de ésta mirando hacia afuera, contemplando el atardecer que estaba por convertirse en noche. Miró afuera, hacia tanto tiempo que ya no podía levantarse de su cama; ya no podía sentarse en el fresco pasto, ni descansar bajo los rayos del sol. Al recordar todas estas cosas, dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

Hiko acercó sus pasos hasta llegar a la cama de su hijo, se sentó a un costado de la cama del joven y con su mano izquierda acarició el suave y rojizo flequillo de Kenshin que el muchacho al sentir el tacto de su padre, cerró los ojos para apreciar y sentir mejor la caricia.

-Kenshin…- le llamó Hiko para que éste le mirase.

Kenshin abrió nuevamente los ojos y habló antes de que el hombre terminara su frase.

-Padre… me siento demasiado débil… por favor – le dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que sus palabras llegasen al fondo del corazón de su padre, logrando que los ojos de éste se llenaran de agua pero no derramando lágrimas.

El rey observó tristemente a Kenshin, pero rápidamente endureció su mirada y apretó la mandíbula, no dejaría de alentar a su hijo porque él le curaría de cualquier manera y no le importaba lo que le costase.

-Kenshin… hijo mío… tenéis que seros fuerte, no podéis vivir con sufrimiento y dejarse vencer… - le hablaba con palabras sabias para que el joven se hiciera fuerte y no se dejara por tal enfermedad.

El joven muchacho no se designó a contestarle, ya no le importaba nada, si vivía o moría, todo había perdido sentido en su vida y eso para él ya no era un problema. Tantos años había vivido así que ya era costumbre para él no poder disfrutar de la vida.

Hiko conocía a su hijo, y sabía que éste ya no lucharía por vivir, asique simplemente se limitó a besar la frente de éste para expresar sus sentimientos y demostrarle que no estaba solo, y él pelearía a su lado por siempre. Y sin más que decir, sr levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación para dejar al joven ex – guerrero solo.

-Que tengáis una maravillosa noche… hijo mío – y así abandonó la habitación entrecerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-"Adiós… padre…" – Le devolvió el saludo el pelirrojo en sus pensamientos, y volvió su vista hacia la ventana para mirar, ahora, la noche de luna llena.

Hiko se encontraba apoyado en la pared al lado de la habitación de Kenshin, no había podido avanzar nada, los horribles pensamientos volvieron a tomar el control en su mente. Una solitaria lágrima escapó del ojo de éste recorriendo su mejilla. Encontraría la manera de devolverle la buena salud a Kenshin aunque le costara la vida.

Esperó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y poder volver a su trabajo, respiró profundo y desapareció por el mismo camino que había llegado.

-Niña… despertaos – decía cierto moreno sacudiendo suavemente a la pelinegra que yacía durmiendo en la cómoda cama.

Ésta comenzó a despertar de a poco y creyendo que quien la despertaba era su buen amigo Aoshi, le brindó un manotazo al joven guerrero. Sanosuke recibió el golpe en el rostro y rápidamente se apartó dejando escapar una maldición de sus labios.

-Ya Aoshi… déjame dormir tranquila, luego veré la película contigo – le dijo al joven al escuchar el quejido de éste.

-¿Qué? – Dijo el joven al oír el nombre "Aoshi" – yo no soy Aoshi – le habló fuertemente para que la joven le mirara.

Kaoru al escuchar esas palabras, cayó en cuenta de que esa no era la voz de su querido Aoshi; sino de alguien a quien había conocido en una época antigua, que para ella había sido solo en un sueño. Kaoru despegó el rostro de la almohada y giró hasta dar con el guerrero Sagara.

-"Oh cielo Santo… no fue un sueño" – pensó mirando al joven delante de ella.

-Venid que ya os he preparado vuestro baño – le respondió una vez que la joven se levantase de la cama.

Kaoru no sabía qué pensar, todo lo que ella creía haber soñado era real. No le quedaba más opción que seguir actuando como si nada pasara.

-"¿Tendré qué bañarme en esa fuente de agua caliente?" – se dijo la mujer al entrar al cuarto de baño y mirando la fuente de madera. Claro ella estaba acostumbrada a usar la ducha, no un fuentón. Llevó su vista hacia el joven para que le diera indicaciones de cómo bañarse. Y éste comprendió la mirada de la joven.

-Os bañaréis aquí… dejaré estas ropas limpias aquí para cuando os terminarais de bañaros, y si necesitáis de algo tocad esta campanilla de aquí – dejo Sanosuke mostrándole la campanilla que colgaba de un hilo de techo hasta llegar cerca de la fuente de madera.

-De acuerdo – respondió la joven comprendiendo todas las explicaciones que le dio el moreno.

Sanosuke la miró nuevamente, sabía que la joven estaba algo perdida pero no tenía caso seguir explicándole las cosas, asique una vez que éste dejó las ropas limpias cerca de la fuente, abandonó el cuarto de baño para que la joven pudiera asearse tranquila. Una vez el joven guerrero fuera de la habitación, Kaoru se desvistió por completo quedando completamente desnuda, y se sumergió dentro de la tina caliente.

Al lado de la fuente de madera, se encontraban una extrañas sustancias que servían para enjabonar el cuerpo, asique la joven cogió uno de esos y comenzó con su limpieza física.

-"Por lo menos me he podido bañar" – se dijo disfrutando del delicioso baño que ella tanto anhelaba.

_Época actual_

Aoshi luego de asistir al funeral de su "abuela", quedó sorprendido al no ver a su queridísima amiga Kaoru. De seguro se encontraba demasiado triste como para asistir al funeral. De todas maneras él la iría a visitarla en ese preciso momento, además él también se encontraba triste y un abrazo de Kaoru le llenaría de paz; asique el joven Shinomori se dirigió a la casa de su único consuelo.

Al llegar a la casa de la señorita Kamiya, el joven llamó a la puerta. Pero nadie respondió, volvió a llamar y esperó un momento, y el resultado fue el mismo. El hombre Shinomori se extraño un poco, pero de todas maneras no importaba ya que Kaoru le había hecho una copia de su llave para momentos como esos. Asique Aoshi cogió del bolsillo de su saco la llave de la casa de la señorita Kamiya, la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta y girándola abrió ésta.

-Kaoru – llamó Aoshi mientras retiraba la llave de la cerradura de la puerta y cerrándola detrás de sí.

-Kaoru… ¿estás? – preguntó esta vez un poco más alto al no haber sido recibido por los cálidos brazos de su amiga.

El joven de ojos verdes avanzó unos pasos y un sentimiento de preocupación y soledad le invadió por completo, se sentía como si Kaoru se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Si pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho revisó cada rincón de la casa pero no había rastros de la muchacha.

-¿Kaoru… dónde te encuentras? – llamó nuevamente para ver si tenía resultado, aunque él supiera que la jovencilla no se encontraba en casa.

Aoshi estaba preocupado. Avanzó por los pasillos hasta dar con la oficina de su amiga y se sentó en la silla de ésta. Observó algunos cuadros que reposaban sobre el escritorio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cogió uno de estos y observó la fotografía. En el cuadro se encontraban ellos dos, Kaoru en esa foto tenía 16 años y él 19; esa había sido una linda época. En aquella fotografía ambos se encontraban abrazados y muy sonrientes, perecía como si sus vidas hubieran sido perfectas.

Al recordar esos momentos el joven muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás logrando que la silla se tambaleara de un lado a otro.

-"Ah Kaoru… que buenos tiempos"- se dijo éste llevando su vista hacia la ventana para observar el gran árbol de cerezos.

Las horas transcurrieron y una terrible tormenta se manifestó en ese momento, Aoshi pensó que volver a su casa con esa horrible lluvia sería muy tonto, asique decidió quedarse allí a esperar el regresó de Kaoru. Y así el joven Shinomori se quedó completamente dormido sobre la silla con el cuadro de ambos entre sus brazos.

_Época antigua_

Kaoru al terminar de asearse y vestirse con un hermoso kimono color azul muy obscuro pero brillante que le había dejado el muchacho Sagara, salió del cuarto de baño con el cabello suelto sobre su delgada espalda y emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación, pero claro, la joven Kamiya no sabía el camino de regreso y pensando en tocar la campanilla que le había dejado dicho el guerrero que tocase cuando ella necesitara algo; paró en seco, verdaderamente no tenía deseos de ver al joven Sagara. Deseaba estar sola en ese momento, asique sin más nada que pensar siguió su camino por los lujosos pasillos del palacio.

Caminó y caminó durante horas, pero no había señales de su habitación y un rugido se oyó del estómago de la muchacha, al parecer después de tantas cosas que le habían pasado el hambre se hizo presente.

-"Hay… ¿qué voy a hacer? Tengo hambre y estoy cansada, y aún no he encontrado mi habitación…" – se decía mientras caminaba por los interminables pasillos del palacio.

-"será posible… ¿por qué no habré llamado al joven Sagara?" –

Sanosuke se dirigía al cuarto de baño pero antes de ingresar a éste, vio como la puerta del baño se encontraba completamente abierta. Corrió hasta quedar dentro del cuarto y pudo notar que ni la ropa ni la joven se encontraban ahí dentro.

-¡Maldición! – grito mientras salía a toda prisa del cuarto de baño y corría por los pasillos del palacio. – De seguro esa chiquilla se me os ha escapado del palacio –

- ¡Ah… ¡ya estoy cansada de caminar y de no encontrar nada! – decía la joven arrastrando los pies. Ya no le resultaba divertido seguir caminando, estaba completamente perdida y había subido escaleras arriba sin darse cuenta. De seguro se encontraría con el rey, porque esa parte del palacio por donde ella deambulaba, era mucho más lujoso e elegante que el resto de éste.

Cansada de caminar, la joven Kamiya se dio la media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero una agitada respiración se oyó no muy lejos de ella. Kaoru llena de curiosidad volvió sus pasos y se guió por el sonido de aquella respiración. Llegó a un estrecho pasillo y en él encontró una habitación con la puerta de ésta entreabierta y una tenue luz escapaba de ella. Avanzó un poco más y quedó frente a ésta, no sabía qué hacía allí pero algo le decía que permaneciera en ese lugar. Miró a ambos lados para verificar que nadie le viera y espió un poco ya que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta; la respiración se oía cada vez más fuerte y pudo ver a un hombre recostado sobre una delicada cama, con los cabellos sueltos sobre la almohada y ambos ojos de éste cerrados. Aquel hombre respiraba demasiado fuerte y rápido con los labios abiertos, Kaoru también notó que el joven pelirrojo sudaba frío.

La joven pelinegra estaba por retirarse, pero aquel joven parecía muy enfermo y por lo que podía ver nadie le cuidaba. Para Kaoru eso era muy cruel, dejar sola a una persona enferma y más si se encontraba en ese estado; Kaoru miró a su alrededor nuevamente y vio que nadie se encontraba cerca, asique observó al joven y por lo visto parecía dormido. Kaoru meditó un poco y decidida se introdujo dentro de la habitación con pasos lentos y sin hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertarle, y se acercó al joven que dormitaba plácidamente.

Cuando ya se encontraba frente al muchacho pudo apreciarlo mejor y para Kaoru aquel joven se le hizo bastante apuesto, pero en ese momento debía disponerse a cuidar del muchacho cabellos de fuego. La pelinegra acercó su mano al rostro del joven, debía verificar si tenía fiebre y la comprobación fue afirmativa, el muchacho ardía de temperatura, asique la joven Kamiya llevó su vista por todo el cuarto para ver si había algún cacharro con agua en aquella habitación. En un rincón medio alejado se encontraba un pequeño cacharro con algo de agua fresca y algo fría, Kaoru caminó hacia donde éste reposaba y cogiéndolo rompió una de sus mangas del hermoso kimono, la sumergió dentro del cacharro para usarlo como trapo y una vez ya mojado, corrió los cabellos de la frente del joven durmiente y depositó el trapo mojado sobre éste. Realizó este acto varias veces y notó como la fiebre del muchacho había disminuido en cantidad, asique la joven se quedó más tranquila; cogió algunas mantas más que se encontraban en el armario de la habitación y con sumo cuidado arropó mejor al pelirrojo para que éste sudara más y así la fiebre le abandonara.

Transcurrió un largo rato y el joven muchacho ya no respiraba agitadamente y su pulso se había regularizado, Kaoru ahora sí se sentía mejor. Ya luego de que la fiebre hubiera desaparecido, Kaoru dejó el cacharro en el suelo y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero un sentimiento de preocupación la invadió por completo, no estaba segura de dejar solo al hombre; ¿qué si le volvía la fiebre… o tenía convulsiones?

-"No Kaoru, estás exagerando demasiado… el joven ya se encuentra bien… si, será mejor retirarme" – pensado eso, la muchacha se repuso y cuando estaba por comenzar a caminar una mano repentinamente le sujetó la suya, haciendo que casi el corazón le abandonara por el susto. Kaoru giró su cabeza para observar al muchacho que le sujetaba fuertemente pero sin lastimarla; la pelinegra lo observó y vio como éste abría sus ojos y se enfocaba en los de ella dejándola hipnotizada por el bello color de estos.

-Muchas gracias – habló el joven Himura sabiendo que era ella la que le había quitado la fiebre.

Kaoru no sabía que decir, las palabras no salían y la voz de aquel hombre era suave y muy dulce, de repente se dio cuenta que el joven estuvo despierto todo ese tiempo.

-De… de nada… - respondió la joven con cierta timidez.

Kenshin soltó muy despacio su mano pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Kaoru se disponía a retirarse nuevamente pero la voz del pelirrojo nuevamente no le dejó avanzar.

-Por favor, no os vayáis – dijo el señor Himura. Kaoru paró en seco.

-Dime… ¿cómo os llamáis? – preguntó mirándola. Kaoru volteó y aclarando su voz le dijo.

-Kaoru… Kaoru Kamiya – respondió - ¿y tú? –

-Kenshin Himura, un placer- le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la joven.

Kaoru solo le miraba, era muy bello aquel joven y al parecer algo le decía que ese encuentro iba a ser una historia muy especial en su vida. Kenshin le extendió su mano y la pelinegra la aceptó gustosamente, él la atrajo para que ésta volviera a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Os agradezco el haberme cuidado – le dijo provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha.

-No fue nada – dijo simplemente por los nervios que le invadieron en ese momento.

- Dime… ¿qué hacéis en el palacio? – preguntó el joven queriendo saber de la joven, porque nunca en su vida la había visto en el palacio.

-Bueno… es una historia algo larga… mejor dime tú, ¿cómo te sientes? – dijo ésta mientras tocaba con su mano fría la frente del joven sobre la cama.

El joven príncipe al sentir el tacto de la muchacha sobre él, se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. La joven Kamiya, una vez de haber tocado la frente del muchacho, vio que éste ya no tenía ni una sola gota de fiebre, asique alejó su mano del rostro del muchacho.

-Ya te encuentras bien – le dijo la muchacha luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Así os parece – le respondió perdiéndose en el mar de ésta.

Kaoru lo observó con curiosidad, cómo era posible qué un hombre tan bello como él, se encontrara enfermo. –"Kaoru eso no tiene nada que ver"-

-Bueno… no sé preocupe, ya mañana podrá volver a la normalidad… porque la fiebre le ha bajado toda – decía la joven pelinegra inclinando su rostro hacia un lado, dejando ver una encantadora sonrisa.

Kanshin, al escuchar las palabras de la joven se entristeció y giró su rostro hacia la ventana a su lado para observar la increíble noche. Kaoru notó la expresión del joven, sabía que había dicho algo que no debía, asique cogiéndole con su mano el rostro para que éste le mirara, dijo.

-Disculpe… no fue mi intención, pero estoy segura que se recuperará… lo sé – respondió dedicándole otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Kenshin, le miró, él sabía que eso sería imposible. Ya su padre había intentado todo, pero no hubo resultado en su salud. El joven Himura, quitando las delicadas manos de la muchacha sobre su rostro, volvió a girar su cabeza hacia la noche y un largo suspiro escapó de sus suaves labios.

-Me temo que eso no os me es posible – dijo mirando hacia afuera de la habitación. –Como podréis ver, me encuentro enfermo… pero mi enfermedad no os es cualquier enfermedad – decía el muchacho a la joven mujer, que le miraba con una expresión de asombro. –Cuando era tan sólo un niño, enfermé de gravedad y mientras pasaban los años, mi estado empeoraba, hasta que no podía salir de mi cama… como ahora podéis ver…- explicó con voz apagada y sin apartar su vista de la noche.

Kaoru no sabía qué decirle, ella creía que se trataba tan sólo de un refrío, pero con eso que éste le acababa de decir, no sabía qué hacer. Aoshi era médico, pero ella nunca entes le había preguntado nada de cómo curar a una persona de algo como eso.

-Pero…- dijo la joven atrayendo la atención del príncipe. -¿No te darás por vencido… cierto? – le decía mirándole a los ojos. Éste no respondió.

-Escúchame… un amigo mío es médico, él podrá ayudarte y… - no pudo seguir con su explicación, porque el joven Himura le miraba con demasiada tristeza.

-No os preocupéis por mí… os encuentro bien, estoy acostumbrado a vivir así – dijo él posando una mano sobre una de la joven.

Kaoru agachó su rostro, no sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera, recién le había conocido y ya sentía mucha angustia.

-No os pongáis de esa manera, mírame, estoy bien… tú misma lo os sabéis – dijo éste fingiendo una sonrisa para la joven, sujetándole el rostro.

Kaoru le miró a los ojos, sabía que el joven sufría y ella encontraría la manera de ayudarle; no sabía cómo, pero lo haría. La joven repentinamente se puso de pie, dejando a un muy confundido Kenshin.

-Perdone… pero será mejor que me retire, de seguro el joven Sagara me está buscando – dijo la joven mientras se despedía con una simple reverencia.

-De acuerdo… caminéis con cuidado, el palacio es lo suficiente grande como para perderse –

-Lo tendré en cuenta… Adiós – y así la joven se despidió del muchacho saliendo de la habitación con otros intereses. Ella de ninguna manera dejaría que ese muchacho viviera de ese modo, encontraría la manera de ayudarle cueste lo que le cueste, y con ese pensamiento la joven emprendió el camino de regreso por donde sabía que había venido.

Había transcurrido un tiempo desde que la joven había abandonado la habitación y aún Kenshin miraba la puerta, nunca en toda su vida había visto a esa mujer en el palacio y por lo que pudo notar, ella no tenía idea que él era el príncipe. Por la manera en que ella le hablaba y como se le había acercado, además en ningún momento pronunció la palabra "majestad".

-"Curioso… pero intrigante" – se dijo el joven a sí mismo.

-¡Su majestad! – gritaba un joven corriendo por el palacio. El aludido volteó en dirección al llamado.

-¿Si? – preguntó el rey una vez que el muchacho parase frente a él.

-Su majestad… os pido disculpas… - decía el guerrero Sagara haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Calmaos y explicadme que os sucede – respondió el rey aturdido por los gritos de aquel soldado, ya bastantes cosas tenía en su cabeza en ese momento como para atender otra.

-Vera su majestad… os he perdido de vista a la muchacha… disculpadme – seguía diciendo el joven Sagara molestando un poco al rey por la noticia estúpida que éste le daba.

-"Ah… será posible… tanto escándalo por nada" – pensaba Hiko –Mirad… no os preocupéis por cosas tan insignificantes, buscadla nuevamente que de seguro sigue en el palacio.- dijo dándole la espalda al joven.

-Si…su majestad – y el joven Sagara se retiró de la habitación.

Hiko aguardó hasta que el joven Sagara se retirara, para seguir con la lectura de una carta de un reino cercano.

-"No puede ser… ya ha comenzado la guerra" – pensaba mientras arrugaba el papel con furia. El pelinegro se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, debía hacer algunos preparativos para la guerra.

-Bueno será mejor esperar aquí… por ahí el guerrero Sagara me encuentra – dijo cierta pelinegra al haber llegado a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Ésta se recostó en la fría pared y dejándose caer sobre ésta, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Hiko había emprendido el camino hacia uno de sus soldados para organizar todo sobre la preparación de la guerra, pero en eso, pudo ver a una joven muy familiar dormitando sobre la pared. Éste se sonrió para sus adentros, había localizado a la joven fugitiva.

-"Ja… durmiendo plácidamente, me parece que Sanosuke no ha buscado correctamente… en cuanto lo vea, le gritaré…jajá"- pensaba mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la joven. Primero la observó, le acarició el rostro suavemente para no despertarla y muy despacio la cargó sobre sus hombros. –"Si que tiene sueño pesado" – la acomodó mejor sobre sus hombros y girando sobre sus talones, emprendió el camino de regreso hacia sus propios aposentos. Al llegar, la recostó sobre la suave y cómoda cama, corrió un poco los pies de la joven y tomó asiento a un lado de ella. Le observaba, la estudiaba, todo; no se perdía una sola facción de la joven. Era increíble el parentesco que ésta tenía con el señor Kamiya, los mismos ojos, la misma piel, el dulce aroma a jazmín, el negro cabello con algunas partes azules, todo.

-"Es idéntica a ti Kamiya… espero poder hacer realidad nuestro sueño"- pensó observando por última vez a la joven durmiente antes de retirarse de la habitación.

-Su majestad- llamó un joven al rey que acababa de salir de su habitación.

El rey dio un suspiro, no le dejaban un momento a solas. Dándose la media vuelta, le indicó al mensajero que le siguiera al salón de reuniones y donde se atienden toda clase de arreglos del reino.

-Si- dijo éste y le siguió.

-Bien… a que debo vuestra visita… - le habló el rey del palacio tomando asiento en su silla real. El mensajero se sentó delante de él.

-Verá su majestad… he venido a decidle que el señor Makoto Shishio, el rey vecino, le ha declarado la guerra al rey Saitou… - le explicaba a su rey, aunque él eso ya lo sabía por la carta que había recibido esa mañana. – El señor Makoto, ya ha derrotado a otros reinos… se rumorea que les ha sido imposible derrotadle, porque cuenta con las fuerzas del mal. – Terminó de darle el mensaje esperando una respuesta u orden del rey.

Éste se quedó un momento en silencio. Si Makoto Shishio le llegase a declarar la guerra a su reino, él tendría que responder de la misma manera; aunque él no quería poner en riesgo a su pueblo. No tenía opción, tendría que iniciar la guerra, eso significaría la desesperación y miedo de los habitantes.

-"¿Cómo diablos hemos llegado a esto…? Shishio, me las pagarás. Tú solo no cuentas con las fuerzas del mal, yo también tengo mis propios recursos" – pensaba el rey cogiéndose el mentón.

-¿Su majestad? – dijo el hombre en frente de él. Le veía perdido en sus pensamientos, y le llamó nuevamente para hacerle caer en la realidad.

-¿Eh? – dijo Hiko desorientado.

-¿Cuáles sois vuestras órdenes? – pregunto éste.

-Mmm… reunir a la caballería y decidle que estéis alerta y reforzáis el frente. Y si llegáis a ver señal enemiga, llevad a los habitantes del pueblo al refugio y prepararse para la guerra…- respondió levantándose de su asiento.

El mensajero le miró preocupadamente. Tenía entendido que el ejército enemigo contaba con más de 10.000 guerreros, y sin contar la arquería. Hiko notó la mirada de éste, sabía que aquel joven tenía una familia y aún no había experimentado el amor.

-No os preocupéis – le habló el rey reposando ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho –No olvidéis que contáis con 7.000 guerreros, sin contar a los arqueros ni a las caballerizas. Además contáis con un rey como yo…- dijo asomando una burlona sonrisa con ambas cejas arriba, y en pose de triunfo.

-ja… si, su majestad – respondió éste asechando una gran sonrisa. Tener un rey como él era algo valioso, nunca dejaría a sus guerreros combatir solos. –Estoy de acuerdo con su majestad… si me disculpa, tengo órdenes que dar – decía el mensajero poniéndose de pie y realizando una elegante reverencia.

-De acuerdo… -devolvió Hiko.

Sin decir más nada, el joven mensajero se marchó dejando nuevamente solo al rey.

-"Bueno… tendré que solicitar la ayuda de mi Diosa… Atineis"- se dijo riéndose de sí mismo por el pensamiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba el poder de una Diosa o bestias para una guerra, pero la ocasión se había hecho presente y debía poner cortas en el asunto.

_En otra parte de la época antigua _

En un reino no muy lejano del rey Hiko, una ciudad ardía en furiosas llamas.

-¡Llevad más arqueros a las torres principales… no les dejéis penetrar la puerta principal! – Le ordenaba el rey Hajime Saitou a su ejército, mientras montaba su caballo y se dirigía al lado de los guerreros.

El chasqueo de espadas chocando unas con otras, se oían por toda la entrada hacia el palacio. La guerra había sido peor de lo que el rey se había imaginado, y no creía poder derrotar al ejército enemigo porque éstos eran demasiados. Miraba los ojos de sus soldados, veía temor, desesperanza, soledad, rendición; no quería que su propia gente pasase por eso. Pero las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos y ahora debía proteger a sus habitantes.

Gritos se oyeron cuando las fuerzas enemigas tumbaron la puerta principal, grandes multitudes de guerreros pasaban por ella pisando personas con sus caballos y las bestias comiéndose a todos los soldados en su camino.

-¡Majestad… han traspasado las puertas del palacio! – gritaba uno de los soldados sin dejar de pelear.

Saitou desvió su vista hacia las puertas, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ellas. Una cantidad increíble de bestias habían avanzado comiéndose todo a su paso. La cantidad de personas del ejército del rey, había disminuido en cantidad.

Los habitantes del reino habían sido refugiados en un pueblo bastante apartado del suyo, para ocasiones como esas, asique la gente del pueblo no corría peligro.

Guerreros corrían de aquí para allá, con lanzas y espadas en las manos. Los arqueros tomaban posición en altas alturas de las casas, para disponer de un mejor ángulo y disparar directamente al cuello de los hombres. Saitou veía como sus guerreros combatían a muerte, no se dejaban caer por el enemigo fácilmente.

-¡Yahiko! – llamó el señor Saitou a uno de los arqueros.

-¿Si… su majestad? – respondió el joven al llamado cortadamente, sin detenerse de arrojar flechas.

Yahiko Myoujin tenía una gran puntería con el arco, y aunque tenía apenas 17 años de edad, era el mejor arquero del rey.

Saitou trataba de hablarle al joven arquero, pero le era imposible articular palabra con tantas bestias sobre él. Yahiko tomó una postura más arriba de la torre donde se encontraba y apuntó con su arco donde el rey para ayudarle a acabar más rápido con las bestias que le acosaban. El rey Hajime se encontraba rodeado por 5 bestias, y éstas tenían un gran tamaño. Sacó de su cinturón la segunda espada que tenía guardada detrás de su espalda, y comenzó a combatir con éstas derribando a 2 en el acto. Pero aún le quedaban 3 y ya se encontraba cansado, pero repentinamente, 2 cayeron a sus pies sin vida. Saitou observó al monstro y en la espalda de éste tenía tres flechas clavadas en el cuello, lo mismo con la otra bestia.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacía la quinta bestia y girando en sí, estiró ambos brazos logrando que las espadas cortaran por la mitad a ésta sin dejarle respirar. Al acabar, clavó una espada en el sangriento suelo para sostenerse; estaba realmente agotado, si continuaba a ese ritmo, no llegaría a mantenerse con vida para el amanecer. Respiró profundo, se puso de pie y continuó con la batalla acercándose como podía al joven Yahiko.

-¡Yahiko! – volvió a llamar el rey mientras se hacía paso entre la multitud. Éste puso atención.

-¡Iros al reino de Jinei y solicitadle vuestra ayuda, pedidle refuerzos! ¡Si no logramos derrotadle al bastardo de Shishio… él acabará con otros reinos! – habló con voz alta para que el muchacho pudiera oírle.

Yahiko asintió y derrotando a algunos guerreros que se encontraban en su camino, salió a toda prisa del palacio montando en su negro caballo y se dirigió al reino de Jinei lo más rápido posible.

-"Cuento contigo… Yahiko-sama" – se dijo el hombre con esperanza, y rápidamente continuó con la pelea con más energía.

_Reino de Seijurou Hiko _

Ya era de mañana y una hermosa pelinegra acababa de despertar de su largo sueño. Dio un gran bostezo en forma de saludo al día y abrió ambos ojos sorprendiéndose al notar la lujosa habitación donde se encontraba. Si ella mal no recordaba, esa no era la habitación que le habían designado dormir. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó las suaves sabanas que le arropaban.

-"Wow… que hermosa habitación… sólo un rey tendría estas suaves telas" – pensó acariciando las telas que le cubrían las piernas. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que justamente esa era la habitación del rey.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta repentinamente, logrando que Kaoru se sobresaltara y dirigiese su vista hacia ésta. Un hombre de cabellos largos ingresó al cuarto con una bandeja en mano, que éste contenía el desayuno de la joven. Kaoru le miró sorprendida, si no se equivocaba, ese era el rey del palacio.

-Qué bueno que os hayáis despertado…. Le os he traído vuestro desayuno- dijo Hiko con una sonrisa en su rostro. Depositó la bandeja de plata sobre las piernas de la joven Kamiya. Kaoru se tensó un poco al tener contacto con las manos del hombre sobre sus piernas. No comprendía, qué hacía ella en la habitación del rey y lo peor de todo… ¡¿Había dormido con éste?!

-No os preocupéis jovencilla, que no os haré daño – le habló mientras tomaba lugar a un costado de la joven en la cama para sentarse. Kaoru no hiso nada, sólo lo observó a los ojos en forma interrogativa.

-Por favor… come – pidió a la joven. Él sabía que ella no comprendía nada y él sólo quería inspirarle confianza.

-¿Qué… qué hago yo aquí? – preguntó tímidamente. Hiko sonrió para sus adentros, no se había equivocado, la joven sería una excelente esposa para su hijo.

-No os preocupéis… yo os he traído hasta aquí. Ya que usted dormitaba por los pasillos del palacio – respondió cariñosamente para que la joven Kamiya no le tomara como mal rey.

La joven pelinegra no dijo nada, se sentía incómoda con la presencia del rey y por más que ella supiera que él le trataba de esa manera para que se sintiera a gusto, no podía hablarle por más que quisiera.

-Ahora, por favor come… que de seguro no has probado un bocado desde que os has llegado a mi reino - le dijo logrando que Kaoru le mirara con gracia.

Kaoru asintió y se dispuso a comer, pero una pregunta se le formo en su cabeza y debía ser contestada. Cosa que el rey Hiko noto y le miró esperando que ésta le hablara.

-Este… eh… usted… ¿es el rey? – preguntó algo nerviosa sabiendo la respuesta.

Hiko le sonrió de medio lado; llevó su mirada al frente observando la ventana y oyendo el canto de los pájaros. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, él creyó que le diría qué hacía ella en su habitación, pero esa pregunta le causo algo de gracia.

-Si… os soy el rey – respondió llevando su vista hacia la joven mientras acariciaba sus propios cabellos.

-Si eres el rey… ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo, por qué me traes el desayuno y lo último… por qué me tratas tan amablemente? – cuestionó la pelinegra esperando una respuesta coherente de parte del hombre.

-Veréis… como os he visto que vos sois extranjera y de seguro no conocéis por estas zonas. Decidí darle la bienvenida, porque si no me equivoco, un rey debe tratar a sus habitantes cordialmente. – respondió volteando su rostro para encara al de la joven. Kaoru le miraba asombrada, ella nunca creyó que un rey podía llegar a ser tan amable; siempre pensó que éstos sólo daban órdenes y decapitaban gente… pero estaba equivocada.

Hiko sabía que para la muchacha no era fácil encontrarse en un mundo completamente distinto al suyo, y por eso más que nada quería que la pelinegra tomara toda la confianza posible; además tarde o temprano, Kaoru se enteraría del plan del rey y sabría que éste conoció a su padre.

-De acuerdo… bueno, sino le molesta… comenzaré a comer ahora, me muero de hambre – le dijo Kaoru al rey, que éste simplemente se limitaba a observarla.

Kaoru desayunó tranquilamente, no sabía por qué ahora se sentía a gusto con aquel hombre a su lado. Algo le decía muy adentro de su interior, que ese hombre le ayudaría en lo que ella necesitase. Le inspiraba un aire a padre y ella no sabía la razón.

-Hiko… llámeme por mi verdadero nombre… soy Himura Hiko, aunque algunos me dicen Seijurou. Pero no importa – dijo interrumpiendo el desayuno de Kaoru.

Ésta se detuvo y le miró intensamente, no podía creer que el rey le pidiera que le llamase por el nombre y no por su "alteza". Dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cama y limpiando su mano con una servilleta, le extendió su mano derecha.

-Entonces llámeme por el mío… Kamiya Kaoru – sonrió abiertamente para el rey.

El rey observó la mano extendida de la joven, no se imaginaba que la hija del señor Kamiya dejaría atrás todos los problemas y le sonriera de esa manera. Si él estuviera en su situación, pensaría solamente en la manera de volver a su hogar. Le miró nuevamente los ojos y con una sonrisa también en su rostro, estrechó la mano de la joven moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo en forma de saludo.

-Es un placer, Señorita Kamiya Kaoru – saludo como haría un buen amigo.

-El placer es todo mío… Himura Hiko… - se detuvo mientras pronunciaba esas palabras… -"Himura Hiko… ese es el mismo apellido de aquel joven de ojos como el atardecer… no puede ser, es… es… imposible… yo he estado conversando con un príncipe…"- se ve que por la expresión que puso, Hiko le miró interrogativamente. Pero la joven pronto se repuso y cambiando de tema, prosiguió con su charla; pasando el resto de lo que quedaba de la mañana entre risas y palabras.

_Reino de Jinei_

Yahiko cabalgaba con su caballo a toda marcha, ya casi llegaba a las puertas del rey Jinei.

-¡Abrid las puertas! ¡Soy un mensajero de su majestad… el rey Saitou! – gritó a todo pulmón mientras se iba acercando a las puertas.

Éstas se abrieron dejando pasar al joven Yahiko. Al llegar dentro del palacio, bajó del caballo y corrió en dirección a la entrada del palacio.

-¡Hey… esperad, no podéis entrad de esa manera… debéis tener una invitación… Hey joven! – gritaba uno de los guardias del palacio. Pero fue ignorado por el arquero; que ésta ya había ingresado al palacio corriendo.

El rey Jinei se encontraba sentado en una de las habitaciones del palacio real, firmando algunos tratados con otros reinos. Pero fue interrumpido por el gran y fuerte portazo en la entrada de su habitación.

-¡Su majestad! – gritó Yahiko mientras llegaba al lado de éste y arrodillándose en reverencia. Éste le miró asqueado, dejó su labor a un lado y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el joven arquero tenía para decirle sobre el reino vecino.

Diez guardias ingresaron también a la habitación corriendo para llevarse al intruso. Pero fueron detenidos por la mano de Jinei, que les hiso señal de que se detuvieran. Yahiko volteó su rostro para ver como los guardias se quedaban parados por la orden del rey.

-Vos sois del reino de Saitou Hajime ¿no? – dijo al joven delante suyo, que rápidamente volvió su rostro hacia éste.

-Si- respondió el moreno agachando su cabeza en forma de respeto.

-Y… ¿en qué os puedo ayudaros? – dijo Jinei sin interés.

-Si…, su majestad Saitou está siendo atacado por el rey Shishio… - le explicaba muy detenidamente – y he venido aquí en nombre de mi rey para pedidle vuestra ayuda. El rey Shishio tiene un increíble ejército y no podemos vencedle con nuestros guerreros y a este paso terminaremos muertos en pocas horas. Por favor rey Jinei – exclamó haciendo otra reverencia con ambas manos sobre el suelo.

Jinei le miró con repugnancia. Se puso de pie y dándole la espalda sonrió.

-Y… ¿por qué habría de ayudadle a vuestro rey? – dijo en un tono irónico dejando a Yahiko con los ojos como plato.

-Pero vuestra majestad… - respondió el joven levantando el rostro desconcertado. –Usted tiene un trato con mi rey… -

-¿Y?... Tengo un trato más fuerte con el reino de Shishio – respondió con malicia y sonrisa maléfica.

Yahiko quedó como piedra. El rey Jinei había traicionado a su rey sólo por salvar su propia vida del ejército monstruoso de Shishio.

-Déjame decidle algo mocoso… el rey Shishio me dijo que si yo me le unía, no me atacaría y entre ambos gobernaríamos todo el mundo…- hablaba mientras reía. –El mundo es así ahora. Si me hubiera quedado con vuestro rey, moriría y no ganaría nada –

Yahiko comprendió que todo ese tiempo Jinei le había utilizado a Saitou para su conveniencia.

-Oídme… - dijo casi en un grito al joven que aún permanecía de rodillas con los ojos atónitos. Éste le miró con rencor.

-Vuestro rey caerá y Shishio y yo, tomaremos el control de todos los reinos… JAJAJA – reía como psicópata. Cosa que enfureció aún más a Yahiko, logrando que éste se pusiera de pie y sacara una daga de su cinturón con intención de matarle. Jinei al ver lo rápido que éste se movió, se echó hacia atrás y desenvainó su espada parando el golpe del muchacho. Ambos forcejeaban, pero los diez guardias que habían permanecido observando, intervinieron abalanzándose hacia Yahiko y rápidamente lo amarraron. Yahiko quedó de rodillas en el suelo con ambas manos atadas. Jinei guardó su espada y se acercó al joven moreno.

-Esto os pasa por querer matadme – y dicho esto, le proporcionó un buen golpe en el estómago del muchacho, logrando que éste cayera al suelo dejando escapar un hilo de sangre de sus labios.

-Maldito…- habló el joven Yahiko con el rostro en el suelo.

-Déjame decidle algo…- dijo logrando que el arquero le mirara a los ojos. –Vuestro rey morirá y tú no podrás advertidle de mi engaño…- rió y volvió a tomar asiento donde se encontraba anteriormente.- Llevadle al calabozo – les ordenó a los guardias. Éstos rápidamente obedecieron llevándose a rastras al joven dolorido.

-¡Maldito seas Jinei… Saitou te destrozará, ya lo verás! – gritó Yahiko antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Jinei sonrió y prosiguió con su trabajo. –"Saitou… hoy será el último día en que veréis la luz del día, y también pronto será el último para Hiko Seijurou"-

N/A: Perdón por haberme demorado, pero me han pasado un millón de cosas. Primero: se me rompió la computadora, asique no pude actualizar antes; luego me quitaron internet por equivocación. Y mucho después mi hermana compro la nueva computadora y tuve que esperar hasta que instalara todos los programas…

Pensándolo bien, no fueron un millón de cosas… ni si quiera llegan a ser diez, pero no importa, lo importante es que pude actualizar es segundo capítulo y por lo que me tardé, he escrito un montón… jeje…

No les prometo nada de cuanto voy a demorar en subir el tercer capítulo, pero supongo que no tardaré demasiado. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen muchos review así me inspiro más y escribo hasta lo imposible… jajá… besos… ¡review please!


End file.
